


scrawny mother fucker

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camboy Ponk, Dildos, M/M, NSFW stream, Smut, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ponk does nsfw camboy streams on the side which nobody else knows about, but one of his friends of the smp stumbles upon in...
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 12
Kudos: 265
Collections: Anonymous





	scrawny mother fucker

ponk wore a yellow plaid skirt which lay beautifully across his thighs. his legs fell into a 'w' esc position as he adjusted his cam, making sure his face wasnt visible to any of his live audience. he waved a dainty princess-like wave at the camera and talked in an exaggerated and happy tone.

"hello everyone in my chat!!

he smiled as he watched viewers pile in, he had about 30 people watching, mostly regulars but there was a new person or two. he played with the ruffles along the edges of his skirt as he saw some messages fly into the chat. most were simple greetings and others were compliments. both made him happily smile.

" so, today i have 2 new toys today guys!!"

the boy exclaimed happily and laid out both of his new dildos, one was glass with little red hearts in it, the other bigger but more simple and plain looking. the lube made an audible 'pop' as it clicked open. he moved the liquid between his fingers and slowly entered one into his small hole.

he let out small mewls and moans, beginning to add another finger. he began scissoring with the two fingers and bouncing on them. he released a sigh as he turned to the computer to look at the chat. his cheeks brightened at the light compliments of his moans, outfits and looks. 

"thank you guys for the compliments, really."

he played with the hem of his skirt shyly as he deemed himself ready and reached for the smaller of the two dildos. he moaned out as the tip entered him, slowly sinking himself down, letting out whines as he reached the end. 

sam sat in pure bliss, his hand slowly jerking his cock as he watched the boy in amazement. he never thought he would find a guy this attractive but jesus was he enticing. the mans skin was smooth and doll-ish. he could see small chocolatey freckles dotted across his dark thighs, so perfect...

he clicked into the donation menu, typing in his paypal information and confirming the purchase, he felt as if he had never been so sure about something in his life. 

“you are the most beautiful creature i have ever laid my eyes on, doll what i would give to talk to you more...”

ponk read over the donation, a smile appearing across his face. he looked down at the dildo and continued to thrust, trying to speak through his quick approaching orgasm. 

“i-i give p—rivate shows to... the toppppp donator of each str-eam.”

that set off an idea in sam’s head... he just needed to be that top donator... which meant he had to donate more, but he was so willing to do that. so he just sent more money, and more and more as the streamer got even more.

“its worth it to spend every last dime on you, you are special beyond words.”

ponk buried his head in his hands after that comment, reaching his second orgasm with the thought of that stranger which seemed to familiar. he panted as he looked at his stream. he wiped the pleasure tears off his eyes and smiled.

“ okay chat!! well i think i will be ending this stream here, meaning my top donor which will be receiving a private show is... sammy seas!! please send me a private message so that we can plan out a time”

he ended off the stream with a satisfied grin, from the top donator alone he had received more than average. he was so happy to be getting some-where but still worrying that the connection could be made. it was thrilling to him, the idea of being caught... the idea of someone he knew watching his stream, little did he know, one unknowingly was...


End file.
